You Are Alone No Longer
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Previously Bad Wolf's Return. He always ran away. He generally takes people with him. So what if the people he takes with him this time are connected to him in a way he did not know exsisted. After all Rose wasn't pregnant and could't return... right?
1. Chapter 1

This is a different version of Bad Wolfs Return. I feel that this one would flow better than my original plan.

* * *

Rose sat down at her desk in the Torchwood's office building; it was her 17th year at Torchwood, 17 years since she was ripped from her world and place on the one she still could not call home. 17 years of a foreign planet, a foreign universe. 17 years without him, the one man…erm Timelord… who would always rule her heart, mind and soul. Everyday Rose would head to work with hopes that they would have discovered a way back to him, everyday she would lose a little more of that hope. She sighed, booted up her computer and started another boring day at Torchwood.

Three hours into her job, her boss Henry walked into her office.

"Rose, my superiors and I have been talking and we believe that you need a change of scenery. Torchwood Three or T3 is located in Wales, we believe that you and your family should take a break and work there for a while." He said staring at her intently. Rose opened her mouth to protest but Henry cut her off.

"No buts, those at T3 are the best of the best, and only the best can go there. You deserve it." Rose shut her mouth to consider it. If T3 is the best, maybe they would be able to help her find her way back to him.

"Don't worry, everything has been prepared, Jo and Paul both have places secured at the local high schools." He continued with a smile, mistaking her thinking as concern for her 16 year old brother and daughter's education.

"And Mickey?" she asked thinking about her ex-boyfriend and now older brother figure.

"He is going too." Henry replied as Rose stood up.

"Well, I better go pack." She said sounding happy for the first time in what seemed like months.

Rose sat in her father's jeep with her family chatting away and Mickey had his phone out, calling his friend waiting for him to pick up the phone. Rose pulled out the letter the Head of Torchwood had given her as directions to T3. It was quite a confusing letter to be frank. They had left their stuff at their new house and were now heading to the pizza shop mentioned in the letter. It consisted of one sentence and a phone number which Rose's daughter had already called and was going to pick up and take to T3.

_Buy a Pizza from the following shop._

_9823 7392_

Rose knew that all they had to do was to follow the instructions and she would be fine.

The Tyler's and Mickey stood outside the entrance to their new headquarters, they all had to admit it wasn't as showy as they thought it would be, it was actually quite dinghy, Rose glanced at the others, sighed and twisted the door handle, as she stepped through the doorway she thought that she heard a ripping sound, she glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed it, everyone looked unperturbed except Jo, her daughter that glanced around the door but then shook herself and walked over to what looked like a receptionist who had a name plate which said Ianto Jones.

"Pizza?" she asked sounding a little scared. Ianto didn't speak but gestured towards a door on his right. The group stared at it with caution until Rose straightened up and led them through the door and into a long passage way which had a large, strong door, it was the first sign of them reaching anything Torchwood related. Pete grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them led the group into the large room.

Gwen sat at her desk as she tapped away quickly at the computers. She glanced up and saw a group of people enter with a couple of pizzas. Yet again she did not create a huge reaction, knowing that the boys seem to have fun when ever this happened. It was an awfully large group though and she knew that they could not have all of them join Torchwood Three at once. Some looked as young as 16, she decided that she would have to erase their memories or make them swear secrecy. It was times like these when she wished that Jack was the popular undying thing he was. He was yet again on a "mission" with the mysterious Doctor, who ever he was. This meant that whilst she, Martha and Ianto slaved away her was having a holiday on Barcelona with noseless dogs eating bananas. All she knew was that the Doctor and Martha were friends with Jack and he helped them out of a jam once a few months back, in exchange Martha helped T3 in a few circumstances, like she was now. She noticed that one of the women was staring intently at the center column. She shook her head and smiled at Gwen who finally noticed that she was creating a bigger reaction than she hoped she would have. She sighed, smiled back and glanced at the clock, Jack and his friends were due back in about ten minutes. The second eldest woman who looked about 35ish stepped forward.

"Hi my name is Rose Tyler, I was transferred here on request of Torchwood One." The blond said. "This is my family and my friend, Jackie Tyler my mother, Pete Tyler my father who will also work with me, Paul Tyler my younger brother, Joanne Tyler my daughter and Mickey Smith."

"Hi, I am Gwen. My boss Jack is out, Ianto was the man working at front desk and Martha is in the medic ward. Let me just look up what you have to do." She quietly tapped away on her computer looking up the history of the new comers, they did not believe one bit that Torchwood One sent them because T1 had been destroyed a few months earlier on Canary Wharf. Suddenly an email popped up on Gwen's screen. Apparently the moment the Tyler's and Mickey walked in Ianto found a piece of paper that he had apparently lost, yet Ianto never lost anything. She frowned but kept tapping away. She raised her eyebrows as she read the information on the screen. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized what the files on the small group. She reached for her gun which she kept on herself as defense; she spun around and stood up at the same time.

"Who are you?" Gwen screamed at the confused group.

"We already told you." Said the young boy who claimed he was Paul Tyler.

"There are no birth records for Joanne Tyler or Paul Tyler. Pete Tyler died about 20 years in a car crash." Gwen continued a bit confused at the looks on the elder Tyler's and Mickey Smith's faces. "Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler died a year ago at Canary Wharf." Rose gasped as the words hit home. She rushed towards Gwen's computer to see what was on it; unfortunately Gwen miss read the signals and her hand involuntarily pulled the trigger. Jo screamed as she saw her mother fall slightly, gripping onto the table next to her with blood seeping out of the wound. Gwen gasped and dropped the gun. She had never killed a human being before and she did not like the feeling of it. She collapsed on her knees and stared into the eyes of the blonde in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Gwen whispered.

"Don't be, you helped me." The blonde said to the younger girl.

"Rose Tyler!! This woman just shot you in a vital organ; I don't think you should be thanking her." Jackie sobbed; she couldn't believe that her little girl was dying. Rose just smiled and began to glow a soft gold color. Jackie and Mickey gasped as they realized just what was happening. The glowing intensified creating a huge explosion of golden dust. Everyone stared in wonder at the marvel which was not humanly possible. Martha ran up the stairs and looked at the girl.

"Come with me" She said, Mickey nodded and picked up Rose. He followed her to the medical part of the room. She took out her stethoscope and checked both sides of Rose's chest.

"Both hearts are fine, she need a rest." Everyone looked at her in shock. "I take it you didn't know?"

"No, she has always been human." Jackie said fearfully. Martha nodded.

"I'll check up later. You may want to go upstairs and take a break." The group shook their heads except the girl and the boy who both uneasily walked up towards the doors. They silently left and Jackie looked at her now young daughter.

Jo and Paul Tyler stood outside the hub.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"I don't know…" Jo said sobbing; Paul rubbed her back staring into the distance before a tall thin man with a long coat and a suit came up.

"Everything okay here?" Paul looked up at him.

"You wouldn't believe us anyway."

"Ohhh… I don't know… I have seen some crazy things in my life. And it has been a long one." Paul looked unsure on whether to tell this new stranger, but Jo felt strangely comforted by him.

"My mum, she was shot on accident. She should have died but then, she didn't." She sobbed. "I have always known about aliens. But this can't be real; no one can just beat death." The man looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" He said seriously. Jo looked up, her face covered in tears.

"I guess." She said; Paul looked at her in shock.

"Jo, are you crazy?!" he said, Jo looked at him and shrugged with a sad smile on her face.

"Come with me." The man said, the two followed him and they enter a box, both didn't even blink at the size difference.

"This can travel through time and space, do you want to come with me."

"Yes" Jo replied

Paul looked at him, hard before asking one question.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor." He nodded, his face not betraying the shock inside of him, Jo may not know. But he did.

Jack ran out of the hub and towards the TARDIS which was fading away.

"DOCTOR!" He yelled, Martha following him. As they were close enough to touch it, it disappeared completely. Martha whipped out her phone and dialed her old number. She groaned when Jack's pocket rang. He sheepishly pulled out the Doctor's phone.

"Oops?" he said. Martha sighed, hopefully the Doctor would have enough sense to watch over his own kid unwittingly whilst they looked after Rose.

* * *

Heh... sorry if it moved a bit fast but I wanted Rose to be a bit younger than what she was after 17 years. As I said I changed it slightly this time.

I would appreciate the input on the readers on their opinion of this story. Coughreviewcough

Incase you want/need it

Time line S4

Partners in Crime-Midnight: Normal except no cameos of Rose Tyler. Skip Turn Left and with the last two episodes it is just Sarah Jane, Jack, Donna, Martha, Harriet Jones and the Doctor. Rose was never there but the Doctor was captured by Daleks after regenerating, the Tardis was left on Earth with Donna who had absorbed the Excess regeneration stuff by accident but a duplicate of the Doctor was not made. Jack teleported them to the ship where he was shot etc and Donna captured. Sarah was captured and when she hid she came across Jack. When they were brought together Donna was hit with the thingie and synapses connected creating the DoctorDonna. Thus it follows until the Doctor gets everyone on the Tardis. He simply made the Daleks defenseless. He left them all and Donna got her memory erased. Now Martha switches between UNIT and Torchwood. The Doctor and Jack regularly catch up.

Now that I have changed parts it may be easier for me to update, it is going in a completely (not really) different direction from my original idea.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! A nice long update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, only any characters and plotlines you do not recognize.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the two teenagers in his Tardis. He had never got these kinds of reactions when he had new visitors. Instead of commenting on the outside being smaller than the inside the girl, Jo he thought he heard, was admiring the console whilst the boy climbed on to a bench like the one Jackie had climbed onto before she left with Rose.

"Okay…Now I'm the Doctor, I'm meant to know everything and I'm confused… And that is saying something because I don't often get confused. Why are you so accepting of the Tardis?" He said, Jo smiled, "And are you two dating, just friends?" The smile dropped immediately.

"We are Jo and Paul-" Paul cut her off immediately.

"Prentice. Jo and Paul Prentice, we are practically siblings." He answered, glaring slightly at his niece.

"The reason we are so accepting is because our family works for Nocens Lupus and Torchwood."

"Torchwood? Nocens Lupus?" The Doctor stepped back slightly. "I know what Torchwood is, but Nocens Lupus?"

"Our family worked for Torchwood officially. We changed the policy and now we help the Earth and Aliens. We even have immigration. Anyway Nocens Lupus is a little thing my mum and grandfather started. Our goal was to try and save the Earth from the more dangerous aliens and send them back. My mum was taught that by someone she trusted deeply, she always believes in second chances." Jo answered easily.

"Oh… Anyway now that's all sorted out, where do you want to go? You have anywhere in the universe at anytime."

"I want to meet… Queen Elizabeth the First." Jo said with an excited smile, the Doctor grinned.

"Allons-y!" he said pressing down a lever and hitting three buttons. The Tardis began to shake and rattle. Suddenly it stopped.

"That wasn't a particularly bumpy ride," The Doctor murmured, "I wonder why. Any way… 15th of January 1559; the big one in five hours! 25 year's old Lizzie darling is about to be crowned in about five hours or so. This is so exciting! I was around during Lizzie the Second's Coronation; rescued a whole street. Wonderful… Welll… Not really, I don't really want to do that again. Anyway rambling… When we open the door we are going to be in a different time." Jo looked up at the tall man and grinned; Paul swallowed, they looked so alike when they had that face. It was no wonder that Rose looked so sad sometimes. The Doctor had his happy face on as he threw open the doors and Jo skipped out the door. Paul gave a quick overview of his attire before following the two out into the mysteries of the past.

---

The trio wandered around the streets of London before the Doctor pointed at something

"Hold on… That's not right!" He yelped, pointing at the Globe Theater. He ran into the entrance to the Globe Theater and groaned.

"No…no…no…NO!" He muttered, yelling the last one.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked as she chased the man who ran surprisingly fast. They reached a woman who was working on the street.

"Excuse me but what year is it?" He asked the lady impatiently, she looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"1599 in the year of our Lord." She answered, looking scared as the Doctor began pulling at his hair and kept muttering no. Paul smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry… we are just taking this poor man to Bedlam. If you would excuse us." He said politely with a smile. The lady blushed at his smile and nodded. Paul dragged the pair away and turned to the Doctor.

"So? We're forty years off. Elizabeth must still be alive so why can't we see her now?" He asked, the Doctor looked up.

"Tomorrow is going to be the performance of Love Labour's Won!" The pair looked confused. "I was _at_ Love Labour's Won. I helped finish the last word! We're not meant to be here… I'm not meant to be here!" He groaned, the Carrionite were going to be there, Martha was going to be there. HE was going to be there.

"Why don't we just avoid the town and go see the palace?" Jo asked, not understanding how he could get so worked up about something that had such an easy answer. He grinned suddenly.

"Oooh… Jo Prentice, you are brilliant." He cooed, Paul felt like killing something, or punching something. The pair with him grinned and he found himself chasing after a pair of over excited science geeks.

---

Paul stood on the left of Jo with his head facing down. From what he had heard of the Doctor he was not surprised that they were arrested and presented to the Queen within five hours of them arriving in this time. Probably only the Doctor would be talking really loudly about how the Spanish _would_ have won, except the alien possessing their leader left just before they lost. Needless to say the guards were not very happy so they took the trio to the Queen immediately. The Doctor was grinning because he felt rather special; he was going to meet Lizzie the First!

"I am to understand that you insulted my rule!" A strong woman's voice rang out. The trio winced at her town. A sixty-five year old Queen was not a Happy Queen. Jo timidly spoke up:

"We are sorry You Majesty but your guards must have misunderstood us." She looked up at the Queen quickly before ducking back down under the calculating stare.

"You are excused, for now. Now…The young lady shall come with me and dress, the clothes she is wearing are abominable. Come." The lady stood up and walked out, Jo trailing behind her, more than a little frightened.

---

"Tell me about the men that travel with you my dear." Elizabeth said airily as she led Jo to her personal chambers. Jo blinked; she just realized that she was travelling with her uncle and a man she barely even knew.

"Well… Paul is my uncle, it's complicated to try and understand."

"Not at all!" Elizabeth said easily. "And the other man?"

"He's the Doctor. I don't know much about him really."

"A man of science though?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Yes… I think so. Paul knows more I think."

"And yourself?"

"My mother raised me alone; my father has never been there. My Grandparents raised Paul and I together, almost like siblings. We decided to go travelling and met the Doctor on the way really."

"So there is Paul, your uncle, this Doctor, your physician and you are?"

"Jo Prentice. Your Ladyship." Elizabeth nodded; the cogs in her mind were spinning at 100 miles an hour.

---

The group sat around the table eating silently.

"Tell me young Paul. Have you got any particular interest?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"The Globe Theater… I guess…" Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face at his reply. This boy was inconceivable, she tried again.

"I meant…romantically. There must be a girl that you have your eye on." The boy shook his head. "How old are you all?" She asked, intrigued by the young boy.

"I'm twenty-four and Jo is sixteen years old." He lied easily. Jo turned and shot him a look of confusion, he may look older than her but how could he pass off as eight years older. Elizabeth turned to the gangly man who sat next to the young girl.

"And you sir?" The Doctor looked at her with an expression of he was obviously thinking about his answer. He looked up and grinned.

"I'm thirty-five!" He said jovially, Paul raised an eyebrow at his reply but quickly went back to the food in front of him.

---

Elizabeth paced back and forth, her lady-in-waiting Grace was sitting patiently on a cushion. Or what was left of Grace. Elizabeth turned to face Grace.

"Tell me, are they appropriate?" She asked anxiously, her age filtering through her mask. Grace looked up with dark eyes; Elizabeth looked away as she tried to concentrate on what was going on.

"They should pass fine. I can not assure you how the public will react but that person will be a perfect candidate for carrying the royal heir. Once you have chosen I will be able to help you raise the perfect child." Grace said sweetly, her head was cocked to the side yet Elizabeth could not help but shiver. This child was the epitome of sweetness and gentleness except her eyes. Her eyes were swimming with darkness, with malice. But that was not her concern; her only concern was that she would find the perfect carrier.

Grace had arrived four years ago. Her mother had sent her to be trained in the ways of the court. Unfortunately there was an accident two years after. The then fourteen year old girl had turned darker. She exuded great power, but it was not until she killed someone without touching them that Elizabeth realized the potential of the girl. The young girl soon confided that she knew how to create an heir for the Queen. Elizabeth had decided to trust the girl and now she believed she found the perfect candidate.

---

Jo woke up to the sight of a girl around her age entering the room. Her dark hair was tied in a loose bun. She turned and smiled at Jo, but the smile did not reach her blue eyes. Jo shook her self, they looked almost fake.

"The Queen would like to meet you and your companions in a few hours. She sent me to wake you. Was there anything you needed?" She asked politely, Jo shook her head wordlessly and the girl left. Jo turned to the dresses that had been lent to her and decided to choose the simplest one to work out how to put on, there was no way someone else was going to dress her. She had an uneasy feeling about this, something that she could not place her finger on. But it worried her, it worried her a lot.

---

"Perhaps you would like to take a stroll around the grounds with me Prentice; I am sure that young Jo will be fine with her Physician." Elizabeth stated, Paul nodded and hesitantly walked out the room with the Queen's hand resting lightly on his arm. Jo swallowed nervously. She turned to the man that was standing next to her.

"Would you like to talk?" She said, at loss for other conversation starters. He nodded and with a grin the pair sat down against the wall.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to freak out about aliens?" The Doctor asked looking at the brunette beside him. She looked up and smiled.

"I have a skill, I don't know how but I can tell if a creature is on the world it was born on. I don't know how but I can always tell. Why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Felt like it, you looked like you were having a tough time, thought I'd give you a short break. Even if it was just a trip to Barcelona."

"That's the place where they have dogs with no noses right?" Jo asked excitedly, the Doctor mock scowled.

"Oi, my question!" He said, Jo poked her tongue out at him. "Why'd you take up my offer? Most people wait until they had a bit of an adventure first."

"I needed to get away; everything I had ever known with my mum had changed in that… Oh my God. Mum, she doesn't know where I am. She is going to freak out!" The Doctor gulped.

"Here, hand me your phone. The mums are always the scariest things." She wordlessly handed him her phone and he took out a strange stick thing.

"What's that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." He said distractedly. "Here, you now have a super-phone. You can call anyone at anytime, just dial the number and the semi-psychic link will determine what time to call." Jo looked at the phone and typed in her mother's number.

---

Paul smiled politely at the Queen as they walked slowly.

"Tell me Paul, you say you have no romantic attachments?"

"No your Majesty." He answered, trying to work out where this was going.

"I was wondering then, how would you feel about being the King?" Paul turned to her in disbelief.

"Honestly your Majesty, I don't think I would want to be. It must be such a heavy burden."

"Nonsense, in fact I think you would make a very good king. In fact, let us make you one tonight. We will be wed at sundown." She announced before sweeping off. Paul stood in the centre of the courtyard, twitching in shock, he kneeled over and began hyper-ventilating.

---

"Rose's phone, this is Jack speaking." Jack said into the phone, he was standing in his office as the rest of his team were watching over Rose.

"Hello, this is Jo. I was wondering if my mother was available." Jack froze momentarily.

"No, I am afraid that your mother is still unconscious. Are you okay? Not stuck in some desolate planet that has no social life at all?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh… Sorry it's just that if I didn't ask that your Grandmother would castrate me… Actually she would castrate me if I didn't tell her you called. Would you like me to call her?"

"Um sure." Jo was taken aback about the casualness of this strange man.

"Jackie! Your grand-daughter is on the phone!" Jack called down the stairs. The woman ran up the stairs at full speed and grabbed the phone.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Anything dangerous and you call straight away. Now put that man on the phone." Jo gave the Doctor a look of apology and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" He asked timidly.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF MY GRAND-DAUGHTER OR SON GET INJURED IN YOUR TRAVELS I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN WHAT YOU GET WILL BE WORSE THAN A SLAP THIS TIME! THE ONLY REASON I AM LETTING THEM TRAVEL WITH YOU IS FOR JO'S MOTHER SO BE CAREFUL!" then all he heard was the beeping of the line being hung up. He was about to speak when:

"I'm marrying Queen Elizabeth the First at sunset." Paul said as he ran in, his eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate. Again.

---

Jo wandered around the magnificent halls as she reflected what her uncle had just said. All their life the two had been together in everything and now he was being forced into a marriage to a woman that was born centenaries before him. She honestly thought that she would get married before Paul, he never settled down with a girl. Always one date and then an apology. She froze as she heard the Queen and the girl from before, Grace, talking.

"The boy will be implanted tonight with the seeds of your power. Then you will rule this Earth for a century and another after that." Grace said confidently. Jo sighed, could she never escape paranormal occurrences, they followed her, even in the past. She ran back a few steps and began stepping a bit louder. She walked in and acted surprised as she greeted the two women in front of her.

"Lady Jo, I was looking for you! I was wondering if you could give me the details of your heritage." Elizabeth said politely. Jo cocked her head to her side.

"Well, my mum raised me alone, my father died I think before I was born. My Grandmother and Grandfather helped whilst raising Paul. My mother used to travel, that's how she met my father. Grandfather is a bit of an inventor, but he often deals with finance among other things. Grandma, she is very… loud, she doesn't work so she just stays at home and gets very opinionated. My other uncles, they visit occasionally but a lot of the time they are working." She said cryptically. "If you would excuse me I have to get ready for tonight and help prepare my uncle." Then before the Queen could object the young girl ran forward to find her uncle.

---

"I don't know how, but Elizabeth is going to try and get Paul pregnant." Jo whispered as the three sat in Paul's rooms. The Doctor looked up in shock.

"What?!" He yelped, he lowered his voice. "Tell me what she said."

"It was the maid, she said the seed's of your power and ruling Earth for two centenaries."

"Implanted with the seeds of your power, then you will rule this world for a century and another after that?" The Doctor asked urgently. Jo nodded.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked, he was still jumpy from the shock engagement.

"That means Legna has arrived. She is supposedly a Fallen Angel from a planet so old that its true name is said to be a curse to say. I have never actually met her but I know of her. She can place her essence inside any creature and be reborn through it; chances are she has tricked Elizabeth as she has done with others before her to prolong her life. She kills her host; we have to get Paul away from her. Her aim is to control the Earth is my guess. We need to get to the Tardis, come on!" The Doctor ran out of the room at full speed with the two teenagers following after her. They ran through the gardens when they saw a young girl with long dark hair, her blue eyes were filled with malice and her young face was no longer beautiful.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, Jo shivered as she looked at the Fallen Angel.

"What happened to Grace?" She asked, parts of her mother flaring up inside her.

"Grace is dead. There is no way for her to return. And now her body is dying. You can not leave now." Paul made to move but found himself stuck; he turned to Jo who was doing the exact same thing. She looked at Legna who was smiling.

"Silly little Humans, always trying to run from everything; I need to get this new body, Grace is going to die, tonight. So you will not get in my way." She waved her hand and the three turned and marched back towards their rooms.

"Can I replace him? I will take over the position for the boy. He is not compatible." The Doctor said as the sun neared the horizon, Legna turned to the man.

"What do you know of compatibility?" She hissed at him. He smiled

"Oh, this and that; pretty much what is taught to a Time Lord in school." She reared back in fear as he grinned. He grabbed the hands of his companions and pulled them away, out of the range of her powers. They ran towards the Tardis when Paul stopped,

"What?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Keep going!" Paul yelled as he remembered something. The Doctor kept running as he positioned himself. A man ran past him followed by a woman in a leather jacket.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" he yelled, trying to change their course. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard the woman and the man change directions. He saw the girl and ran towards the Tardis.

---

"They're gone Your Majesty." The guard said. Legna growled from inside her new body, it wasn't her best but she could still control everything until she found a new body. One day she would get revenge. One day.

* * *

Was it okay? Not too rushed?


End file.
